Digital Smash Brothers
by Sombrakitty365
Summary: When Kari ends up inside a popular game, trying to avoid two of the worst enemies you could ever have, She'll need a lot of help to get back to her friends. Will she make it... or... will she lose? Rated T for: Blood, Suggestive scenes, Mature content, and Coarse Language.


_Hey everyone! Sombrakitty365 here! Sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories. It's mostly because of homework. Also... I know my latest stories have been sort of "Lack luster", so just tell me which stories you want me to get rid of and I will. Anyways... on with... um... THIS!(I guess)_ _**REMEMBER!**_** I DON'T OWN DIGIMON (BANDAI) OR SUPER SMASH BROTHERS (NINTENDO AND OTHER INVOLVED GAME COMPANIES)!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>In the Digital World...<strong>

Kari, Yolei, TK, Davis, Cody and Ken were running from a army of Darktyrannamon, who were being controlled and led by their favorite pair of nemesis': Arukenimon and Mummymon. "There's no use in hiding kids! You might as well give up!" Arukenimon said as the Digi-destined hid behind a boulder.

"Fat chance you jerks!" Davis roared, almost rushing in there to attack them unarmed.

"Are you crazy?!" Ken barked as he grabbed Davis' arm. "Rushing in there without a plan or any help would be stupid! Our Digimon aren't here yet so we just need to be patient, keep our stamina up and keep moving without drawing too much of their attention."

"Ken is right!" Kari chimed in, trying to keep Davis from making the biggest mistake he ever could.

"Well I guess you're right." Davis said smiling. He put his hand behind his head as the others sweat dropped with purple lines under their eyes. Just then the boulder was turned into Data and they were forced to find cover once more.

"This is too easy," Mummymon taunted. "It's a shame we'll never have this much fun again!" He said as he smiled a crooked smile. He got his gun ready to shoot at them. They were completely paralyzed with fear.

_'Is this how we go out?!'_ Kari though in panic. _'This can't be!... GATOMON! SOMEONE!' _She kept thinking."HELP US PLEASE!" She cried out as Mummymon shot a lazer blue Lightning crackling with red Lightning. Kari got on her knees and held her head, preparing for the impact. After a few long seconds, she fluttered her eyes open and noticed everything was slowed down. As in... REALLY slowed down. Slower than molasses slow actually! "What the heck?..." She whispered to herself in confusion. She walked up to the lightning and felt a strong temptation to poke it for some reason. She gave into this desire and lightly tapped it. She expected a painful shocking burn, but instead, time went back to normal and she had completely absorbed it with her palm.

"K...Kari?" TK asked. "How did you just do that? Kari?... KARI?!" He shouted in worry for his friend. Mummymon and Arukenimon just stood there in shock and fear.

"That... l... little p...p... pest... j...just absorbed my attack?!" Mummymon asked in shock.

"H...h...h...how did she j...j...j...just... do th...th...at?!" Arukenimon asked in fear. A ball of energy formed in Kari's hand as her eyes glowed, blinding everyone.

"What's happening?!" Yolei asked. "Kari! What are you doing?!"

"GAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kari shrieked in pain of the growing energy ball forming in her hand. Her eyes glowed even brighter and she stopped screaming. She raised the gigantic energy ball over her head and flung it at Arukenimon and Mummymon. It didn't destroy them, but it did destroy all the Darktyrannamon. They cried out in pain as they were reduced to data in a matter of seconds. Kari's torso glowed briefly. Then, mysteriously, she, Arukenimon and Mummymon had all disappeared.

"Kari?" TK asked as he lowered his arms from his eyes. "**KARI?!**" He shouted in agony.

* * *

><p><span><strong>In (Sorry I took this idea from another Fanfiction) Smash City...<strong>

Zero Suit Samus was walking down the street with her two best friends: Zelda and Peach. "Sooo... What do you guys feel like doing?" Samus asked them.

"We could go shopping!" Peach beamed. Samus just stared at her with her eyes dots. She was pissed off and Peach knew it. "Never mind..." Peach said as she hid behind Zelda. "_Help... me!_" She whispered harshly.

"Ummm... Well." Zelda said. "We could always see a movie." She said. Samus calmed down and no longer looked like she was about to strangle Peach.

"Sounds good. No chick flicks though." She smirked as she hugged them both. Peach and Zelda both breathed out small puffs in relief. "What do you guys want to see?"

"Look out!/ Watch out!" Zelda and Peach said in unison, pointing towards the sky as a strange figure plummeted towards Samus.

"I've never heard of tho..." Samus said before she was cut off by the impact. As she got up, she moticed there was a little girl on her. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She asked in disbelief. She pushed the Brunette off of her and stood up. The girl was wearing a Pink/ White shirt with no sleeves, Yellow pants, a brown belt, pink shoes, a pink clip in her hair, and pink sleeves with oval like holes at the backs of her hands.

"Is she ok?" Peach asked.

"I don't know! She just landed on me!" Samus barked, flustered. "We should get her to a hospital (And me to a therapist)." She said as she picked the girl up and raced to the hospital.

"HEY!" Peach and Zelda cried. "WAIT FOR US!"

* * *

><p>Sorry that's all I could come up with guys. If this is too much like The Digital Pokémon just tell me. Also remember to post lots of comments! Bye now! Find out what happens in chapter 2 (Which I have got no clue on what I'm going to do for that, but I'll think of something.). And tell me what you want to happen next chapter. Please?<p> 


End file.
